Busy working mothers often leave infants with teenage caregivers or at day care centers. In such situations, the infants may not be disturbed except for feeding and diaper changes. Further, the mother or the guardian cannot easily measure how much face-time the infant gets in such situations.
Often, day care centers have surveillance cameras that show the point of view of the adult observers in the room. The cameras mounted to a fixed position in the room, such as on a crib or on the walls, do not show the point of view of the infant. Therefore, the conventional infant monitoring systems do not make measurements from the point of view of the infant, such as measurements related to the face exposure to the infant for learning facial expression. Infants see and learn from properly presented faces in visual field. Infants learn facial expressions which is important for learning emotional communication
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system for monitoring facial presentation of users that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.